wrath_of_the_bombersfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Waffle
Evil Waffle is one of thomasfan099's older villains. He was the main villain in Revenge Orb, and is a part of Bomberfan's team in Wrath of the Bombers. He is a giant waffle with arms and one bionic leg. In Food Orb Evil Waffle made his first appearance in the 7th Food Orb game. In this series he was a part of Evil Donut's team, and assisted him to help capture DeliciousBakedPie. He is loyal, but tends to act crazy once in a while. He is playful with the other minions though when it comes to break-time. After Food Orb 20 when Evil Donut decided to give up, he and the team decided that other series of games could possibly use their assistance. So Evil Donut and the rest of his team went out to see what other orb series could need them. Evil Waffle however had something different in mind.... In Revenge Orb Evil Waffle decided to make a team of his own instead of joining one. So he looked around asking other creatures and stuff if they would like to join him. In the end he ended up with a pretty decent team, and they went out and decided to capture Thomasfan099. And thus the Revenge orb saga began. There were 19 adventures in this series, (20 if you consider Revenge orb 20 as canon). In the end though, Evil Waffle realized he wasnt any better than Evil Donut, and ended up giving up as well. And that was the last we saw of Evil Waffle. At least....for now............. In WOTB Evil Waffle makes a return with Metal Donut in WOTB. In this he has a few changes. For one, one of his legs is now completely robotic, and he now has a giant cannon. Where he got these from is a mystery at the moment. He helps Bomberfan out with his plans and decided to actually do something useful, and bring in his entire team to help out as well (except for Wither). And in the first level of world 6, he actually flew in and captured thomasfan099 and took him away so that the heroes and player had to save him, sorta like a throwback to Revenge orb. Gallery -soon- Trivia * Evil Waffle's older model from Food Orb and Revenge Orb was actually a retexture of Evil Smore with free decals. The free decals being waffle textures, and a happy waffle face. The eyebrows were not actually part of the decal. * BadTheBloxxer made Evil Waffle's new model. * Evil Waffle was probably the FIRST orb villain to have poseable model eyebrows. * Evil Waffle makes an appearance in Uglygarlic's Allstar orb series. In this series he is a boss and fights with a giant creature known as "Nightmare Red". He is also planned to appear in the Allstar orb finale. * Evil Waffle also appears in BadTheBloxxer's "Adventure Trials". He appears in Season 1. * In his appearance in Star Lux's "Star Orb the animated series", Evil Waffle is shown to have a scottish accent. Category:Villians